


Destroy Me

by GrimmNighter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Eventual Smut, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Panic, Insomnia, Kaito has adhd, Kaito is easily nervous, M/M, Nightmares, Oumota, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sensory Overload, Trauma, and kaito is easily overwhelmed, kaito has insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmNighter/pseuds/GrimmNighter
Summary: These strange nightmares have caused Kaito Momota to have a fucked up sleep schedule, and with school starting up again that is not good for him.
Relationships: Maki - Relationship, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Cold sweat

Coughing

Blood

Suffocation…

Laughter and tears…

Kaito Momota jolts up in a cold sweat, It’s dark, moonlight is shining through the curtains on the other side of the room.   
This is the third time he has woken up not being able to breathe. His hand goes to his chest trying to calm his pounding heart.   
He flops down on the bed with a groan, he stares up at the ceiling, which has plastic stars plastered all over it, he never remembers the dream when he wakes up but he’s sure it’s the same one he always has. 

These strange nightmares have caused him to have a fucked up sleep schedule, and with school starting up again that is not good for him. 

This is gonna fucking suck.


	2. The new kid

“Momota-kun if you don’t stop fidgeting in your seat I’m going to smack you”  
Harumaki is glaring at Momota from her desk right beside him, he has the habit of bouncing his leg up and down, which was apparently shaking the desk and making a lot of noise.  
“Sorry Maki Roll nervous habit” Momota tried to stop moving his leg, he doesn’t know why he is so nervous. This seems like an ordinary school day, but Momota is on edge and he can’t figure out why. 

Even the clicking of a pen or the quiet conversations in the class is making Momota even more on edge. “Momota-kun are you alright you seem tense” Saihara is standing next to Momota’s desk with a look of worry in his pale gold eyes. “Completely fine, nothing’s wrong” Momota lied. 

They hear the door to the classroom slide open and in walks their teacher, along with a new student. “Quiet down class, we have a new student joining us here today. Would you like to introduce yourself?” She turns to the boy standing next to her. He is short and skinny, possibly underweight, he has shoulder-length deep plum hair that curls at the bottom. He looks around the class and for a split second, he and Momota make eye contact.

“My name is Kokichi Ouma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the chapters being really short  
> I haven't written properly in years and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.  
> also, Kaito is having a sensory overload moment which is why he is so tense.


	3. Chapter 3: garbled memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has he heard that name before

Kokichi oma kokichi oma...... Where has Momota heard that name before? It fill him with a sense of dread and anger. Why is he angry at this kid he doesn't even know him.

"Momota for the last time if you dont stop fidgeting im gonna hurt you!" Complained Harumaki.  
"Oh shut the fuck up will you!!" Momota shouted at her the whole class went quiet and stared at Momota.

No don't do that. 

Stop staring at me.

Stop it!

Momota gets up and rushes out of class almost knocking over his desk. He needs to get away from prying eyes. 

He heads up the stairs to the school's roof to clear his head and calm down. He pulls a pack of cigarettes from the pocket inside his school jacket along with a small purple lighter.

Smoking always calm him down, something about the smell and the slight burn to his throat always grounded him in reality. He knows it isn't healthy but he isn't gonna stop. 

Momota leans against the wall and slides down into a sitting position and stares at the sky. Its grey and cloudy, nothing about this day seemed nice. He starts to think again about the new kid. 

He needs to figure out where he's heard of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if this is a bad chapter. I was half asleep while writing it because i realized i needed to get another chapter out.


End file.
